Angel Senshi, Rise of the Demons
by victorybittersea
Summary: Sailor Senshi try to figure out who the new senshi are, While Hamied Searches for her partner


Angela sat on the floor in her grandmothers house, reading through the paper, as she had expected, she saw a small article that had talked about the attack in her school yesterday. She cut out the article and put it up in her room, so her grandmother wouldn't question her about it.  
  
While Angela was upstairs, she heard her younger sister come in. The three months that Angela and Jenny had lived alone, were sheer hell. Angela who had to work, was always away, which meant that Jenny had been home alone, with kids of her choice. Which weren't good choices. Angela could remember when she had come home from work and saw what her sister had been doing.  
  
~Four Months Ago~  
  
Angela came in through the door, and went to the kitchen to drop off some of the food she had gotten. She went to Jenny's room and opened the door and, and found herself coughing.  
  
"Jenny? What reeks in here?" Angela said shuddering, then looked at her little sister. Her eyes got very wide with what she saw, her little sister, only 11 years old, with a cigarette, no not a cigarette, weed.. In her mouth. She was smoking it.  
  
"Jenny!? What the Hell are you doing!? Angela yelled at her. She strode forward and grabbed the weed from her little sister.  
  
She looked at the other kids in the room and screamed "Get Out! Out I say!!" The kids, scared out of their wits fled from the house.  
  
Angela rounded on her little sister, picked her up by her shirt front from the floor and pushed her back on the bed and yelled, "What Where you thinking!?!  
  
"I don't know.. What where you thinking about Kyle?" Jenny countered.  
  
"This isn't about Kyle!" Angela growled back, her eyes narrowing.  
  
"So what your saying is that its ok to have your "Boyfriend" hit you.. But. I can't smoke pot?" Jenny said, getting up from the bed and staring face to face with her sister.  
  
"Yea, I guess that's what I'm saying then!" Angela said and pushed Jenny back onto the bed.  
  
"You know what, the only reason your stI'll alive is because Dad taught you how to be an EMT." Jenny called as Angela stormed out of the room.  
  
~Present~  
  
Angela blinked as feet started to pound up the stairs and a knock was heard at Angela's door.  
  
"Come in." Angela called to the door. Angela watched as Jenny stepped in the room, followed by two other girls.  
  
One of the girls was short and slightly chubby. She had bright pink hair, that was pulled up into two buns, shaped like rabbit ears. She had claret colored eyes to match.  
  
The other girl that Jenny had brought with her, was completely opposite. She was tall for her age, and skinny. The girl had black colored hair, cut straight across her chin, and violet eyes.  
  
Angela stood up at the girls and smiled warmly. Angela looked at her sister and asked, "Who are your new friends, Jenny?"  
  
"This is Chibi-Usa" Jenny said, gesturing towards the girl with pink hair, "and this is Hotaru!" Jenny said gesturing towards the girl with black hair. Angela smiled at each of them and shook their hands.  
  
"Speaking of friends. I have to go meet someone." Angela said and smiled at the girls. Angela went over to her nightstand and picked up the stick that she had gotten yesterday and put it in her jean pocket. Then walked over to where her skateboard had been sitting and picked it up and smiled at her sister, bent down and hugged her. "Behave girls." Angela called walking down the steps.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Come on, I'll show you my room." Jenny said, and opened the door across Angela's room and said, "play with whatever you like, I'll be right back, I have to go to the bathroom."  
  
Chibi-Usa looked at Hotaru and asked, "Did you see what her sister had on her nightstand?  
  
"Yea, it was a henshin stick.." Hotaru murmured back.  
  
"Should we go and tell the others?" Chibi-Usa asked.  
  
"No, Momma and Papa are suppose to come and pick us up in a bit, we can tell them after they are done with the picnic." Hotaru whispered.  
  
Chibi-Usa nodded and smiled brightly as Jenny reentered the room.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Bump!"  
  
"Set!"  
  
"Spike!!" Minako yelled as the volleyball was spiked out of the court.  
  
"I'll get it!" Minako called and went after the ball and watched as it rolled into a bush. "Ah man.." Minako started to dig through the bushes for it, the ball came rolling back and bumped into her leg. Minako pulled her head out of the bushes and looked at the ball.  
  
"Weird.." Minako thought to herself and picked up the volleyball and ran back to the sand pit. "Everybody ready?" Minako called to her opponents, and teammates.  
  
Minako served the ball and watched as it went over the net.  
  
+ + +  
  
Babau hissed as a ball came hurtling at him through the bushes he was hiding in. He picked it up with his long fingers and looked at the ball. There was rustling heard in his bushes and he looked up, there was a blond digging through the bushes, looking for this ball. "They wI'll find me unless I get this back to them." Babau thought to himself. He rolled the ball back out of the bushes and smiled wickedly as the girl picked up the ball and ran back to the sand pit.  
  
"Master Balor said that I have to find the talisman of body. . . He told me to attack the athletic people, because the talisman of body would be in one of the stronger mortals.." Babau thought to himself. He watched the girl that had came for the ball and thought to himself if she was the one. She had a strong build, She seemed athletic.  
  
"I shall wait and see to be sure of myself." Babau thought, and crouched down lower in the bushes.  
  
+ + +  
  
"Wow, I'm surprised that you came." Angela said, looking at Suki "I was thinking that you had probably thought I was a freak." Angela continued rolling slowly down the sidewalk with Suki beside her.  
  
"I wasn't sure at first if I was going to come." Suki signed to Angela.  
  
"So. If we are going to get to know one another better.. I suppose.. Well, what do you do in your spare time?" Angela asked, feeling stupid.  
  
"I'm kind of into painting, I guess. I also play some instruments." Suki signed.  
  
"Wow, I guess you're an artistic person eh?" Angela asked.  
  
"Yea, I guess so, Since I cant express myself with my voice, I do it with pictures and instruments." Suki signed, seeming depressed.  
  
Angela nodded wordlessly.  
  
A shriek was heard and Angela and Suki spun simultaneously and found the source of the screams. A few yards behind them was a tall and gangly limbed creature. He had piercing red eyes, jet black, leathery skin, with long and floppy ears. A sinister grin with sickly colored teeth and all of them uneven. He had long and ugly fingers, in his hand, was a neck. The neck belonged to a girl, with long blond hair. She was yelling and kicking furiously at the creature, with hopes that he would drop her.  
  
Angela kicked up her skateboard and caught it in her hand and turned to Suki and said, "I think this is where we leave."  
  
Suki stared at Angela for a minute, then bent down and picked up a rock, a nice sized rock. One that you can fit in the palm of your hand, with jagged edges here and there. She glanced at Angela then took aim and hurtled the rock at the creature, nailing it in the arm and dropping the blonde. The creature agitated spun and faced Angela and Suki.  
  
"Ah shit.. Now we run?" Angela asked. Suki nodded and the two took off running. Angela made sure that she lost track of Suki, but made sure she was safe.  
  
Angela took out the pen that she had gotten yesterday and looked at it. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and whispered to her pen , "Ok, whatever you did yesterday to give me that outfit, and those powers, do it again. She stared at the pen and waited for it to do something. She shook it a couple times and waited again. "Ok. A little help here, please.." Angela thought to herself. She gasped as her pen started to glow again. "Remember this phrase Angela, "Hamied Senshi Power Make-Up!"" A voice whispered.  
  
"Hamied Senshi Power, Make-Up!" Angela yelled. When she opened her eyes, she saw that she had on the same outfit as yesterday. She ran out from her hiding place and went back to where the creature was.  
  
She gasped with surprise, instead of seeing 4 people fighting the monster, there were 3 more girls and a guy. A guy.. in a tuxedo. with a cape.and a top hat.. "and a cane!" Angela yelled out. She started laughing idiotically and squatted down continuing to laugh. "That is going on my list of freaky shit, which has grown quite a bit since yesterday." She muttered to herself and took a deep breath and stood back up.  
  
Angela then looked at the creature and stopped smiling, the creature had Suki. Angela started running forward, she yelped when something grabbed her arm and yanked her down to the ground. Angela groaned as she pushed herself up on her elbows. What she saw, wasn't comforting. In front of her were a girl with short blonde hair and a sword that looked sharp enough to cut through diamonds.  
  
"Who are you?" The blonde girl asked  
  
"Uhh.. Senshi Hamied?" Angela questioned, "Well truthfully I don't really know what I should be called, but that's not important. You see, there's a girl over there that is stuck in that freaky creatures grip, and it's my fault she's here, so I would like to get her away from it unharmed." Angela said firmly then carefully got up avoiding the sword. She then continued to run towards the creature and shouted, "Miracle Shatter!"  
  
The creature turned towards Angela's attack and knocked it away with the swipe of a fist. "Give me the talisman, or watch this innocent suffer!"  
  
"You want a talisman?! You got it!" The short haired blonde yelled at charged at the creature. The creature stopped the girl from moving and yanked the sword form her hands. He studied it carefully and threw it back to the ground and roared, "That is not the talisman!! Do you take me as a fool?!?" Babau, livid, held out his hand and shoved it through Suki's heart.  
  
Suki shrieked in agony and fell silent and motionless instantly. Babau withdrew his hand and held a small lyre. The lyre was glowing a soft purple and was making an angelic sound. Babau screeched in pain and dropped Suki, then threw the lyre away from him.  
  
A bright light came down from the sky and encased Suki and her lyre in white light. Angela looked around and was very confused, nobody was moving, except the white light and herself. The light, brought Suki and her lyre closer together, and it slowly molded into something different, a stick, that looked like Angela's!  
  
Carefully Angela stepped closer to the light. She gasped in surprise as Suki's clothes that she was wearing, melted away and a fuku appeared on her. Her fuku was a lot like Angela's except, it had purple instead of gray.  
  
"Is-Is she my partner?" Angela asked, confused.  
  
"Yes, Senshi Hamied, she is your partner." The light whispered.  
  
"Who are you?" Angela asked  
  
"I am Angel Hamied, some of my spirit was gifted into you, to help battle against the demons that would arise." The voice said.  
  
Angela who had been watching Suki, was relieved when she opened her eyes and the white light slowly faded away from Suki.  
  
Suki looked around and at Angela, and saw that she had on the same outfit. "What on Earth is going on here?" Suki thought to herself.  
  
"From what I can guess, is that we are Senshi, like those other girls over there." Angela answered without really thinking.  
  
"Wait a minute, you can hear me? But I can't speak!" Suki thought to herself  
  
Angela's eyes got very wide and she stared at Suki. "I can't believe this!" Angela exclaimed.  
  
"You cant, how can I, somebody can hear my voice!" Suki answered back, eyes wide.  
  
More shrieks were heard as the two realized that time around them had restarted, the two, stI'll confused with one another's presence turned toward the creature, and Suki thought quietly to herself "This is for shoving a hole in my chest, sickening creature." A gentle and heaven like tune started to be heard that the fighting senshi stopped in their tracks. The creature turned toward the sound and found out that he was doing complete 360s. Babau grabbed his long and floppy ears and started to twist them to keep out the sound. Angela, assuming that the sound was hurting the creature, ran up to him and put a well placed kick in his stomach.  
  
The rest of the girls seemed to be amazed by the melody that Suki had conjured up. Angela glanced at Suki and noticed that she had a purple aura surrounding her, and the other girls also had colors glowing around them.  
  
Angela watched as the purple slowly moved through them and stopped on one of the girls, she was in red and purple, with long raven colored hair. The raven haired girl's aura, which was red, started to glow and then a new sound was heard, this one, more deeper and moved your spirit more then the one before.  
  
The aura around her slowly moved up off of her and the red combined into a ball and then went to the demon stI'll twisting his ears. He shrieked as the red turned to fire and started to burn him, then he slowly melted to ashes.  
  
As the song slowly started to fade, the girls seemed to slowly come out of the trance that Suki had put them in. Angela ran over to Suki before the girls where completely out of the trance and whispered to her, "I think we better go and see if we can figure out what's going on with us, ok?" Suki looked at Angela and nodded.  
  
The two ran out of the park, and managed to get off their outfits. Angela asked Suki if she wanted to go to her house and Suki nodded yes, and the two went.  
  
+ + +  
  
Haruka and Michiru had seen that the two girls had left and saw the pile of ashes on the ground and told the senshi that they had to go. They left the picnic and went to the exact directions the girl that Hotaru and Chibi-Usa had given them and saw a small and beautifully decorated house that had gardens everywhere.  
  
As the two walked up the steps, they saw an old woman in the garden, digging for weeds.  
  
"Excuse me," Michiru asked, "Are there two girls here by the name of Chibi- Usa and Hotaru?" The old woman got up and looked at her. Brushing off her outfit she carefully walked out of her garden and looked at the two.  
  
"Yes, they are? Are you two their parents?" the old woman asked, her eyes looking slightly suspicious.  
  
"Yes, we are." Haruka answered succinctly.  
  
"Well then come on in!" The old woman answered brightly, she opened the door and let them in. "Hold on a second while I go and get them." She then walked up the stairs.  
  
Haruka turned and looked around the house, right now, they were in the kitchen, very clean and tidy from what they could see.  
  
"She seems a little old to be raising kids, Hotaru's age." Michiru whispered.  
  
+ + +  
  
After Angela and Suki had defeated the demon, they went to Angela's house, to relax, and figure out what is going on with them.  
  
"So, Suki," Angela started, heading towards the kitchen, " since you've been in Japan longer, I was wondering, if you knew who those girls.." Angela trailed off, as she saw 2 people in her kitchen. "Excuse me, but why are you here?" Angela said rudely as she strode into the kitchen, and came nearly face to face with taller girl.  
  
Angela felt this strange feeling come over her, and then gasped inwardly, as she recognized the features. It was the girl who had threatened her at the park. Angela stood her ground, her heart saying Flee, head saying fight.  
  
"Angela, darling, calm down." A gentle voice called, her Grandmother's. Angela turned her head towards the direction of the steps, and saw her Grandmother, her sister, and the two other girls coming down the steps.  
  
"Yea, Angela, they're just here to pick up Hotaru and Chibi-Usa." Jenny said defiantly.  
  
Angela felt color come to her cheeks, and backed down, and muttered, "You never know." Angela then went back to where Suki was and asked, "What do you want to drink." Suki shook her head no, and Angela pulled a Soda pop out of the refrigerator.  
  
"Did you girls have a good time?" Asked the girl with teal hair. Chibi-Usa and Hotaru nodded. "well I suppose we had better be going then." She added.  
  
Angela who had been watching the blonde most of the time, smiled and nodded friendly like. Angela then latched onto Suki's arm and dragged her up to her room, and said, "You know the girl with the blonde hair.. Guess what."  
  
+ + +  
  
After Haruka, Michiru, Chibi-Usa and Hotaru had all went to the car, and had started driving, Chibi-Usa said very quietly, "Haruka, Michiru, you know that girl with the blonde hair, that had stood up to Haruka.. Guess what she has, it was a henshin stick!"  
  
"It was a henshin stick?" Michiru asked, her eyes focused on Chibi-Usa.  
  
"Do you know what her name is?" Haruka asked, looking at Hotaru and Chibi- Usa through her rear view mirror.  
  
"Her name is Angela.." Hotaru said. "Why, did you see something strange today?" Hotaru asked.  
  
"You bet we did." Haruka said, pulling up to Usagi's house and getting out 


End file.
